


🐇 + 😈 = 💀

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [20]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Murder, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Alice brings justice to Sarah ... maybe the bunny is a bit drastic ...





	🐇 + 😈 = 💀

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/gifts).



> This is based on the chapter [Cruelty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346726/chapters/44391517) of the Fanfiction [Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346726/chapters/38246948) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC).  
> Just a little idea what could happen to Sarah 😈  
> This is, of course, total nonsense ... I hope you like it! XD

**Max** : I think Sarah is right ... I am a worthless whore ...  
**Lisa** : * wishes she could tell Max that Sarah is wrong *  
**Max** : ... I'm going to sleep now, If I'm lucky, I will not wake up again.  


**~ The next day ~**  
**Kate** : Please Max, tell me what makes you so sad.  
**Max** : ...  
**Kate** : I brought Alice with me, do you want to pet her?  
**Max** : No thanks ... I am tired ... I'd like to sleep ...  
  
**Lisa** : * tells Alice why Max is so miserable *  
  


It is night and Sarah is sleeping but she wakes up as she feels something on herself ...  
**Sarah** : Hey little bunny, how did you get in here?  
  
**Sarah** : What you are doing? Oh my God!  


**Author's Note:**

> In the original version of this story Alice drew a knife when she sat on Sarah. EHC had the idea that Alice could turn into a monster. I love this idea, because I find the idea hilarious that Kate's cute pet is a monster in disguise! I mean, if Victoria had a monster as a pet, that would not be very unexpected ... but the combination with Kate is very funny!  
>   
> This is the old animation:  
> 


End file.
